


Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by gabe_archangel



Series: YamaYachi one-shot [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabe_archangel/pseuds/gabe_archangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no doubt that Yachi Hitoka was Yamaguchi Tadashi's source of light in life. She was his sunshine.</p><p>Sometimes the sun needs to regain some strength. So, Yachi realized that they were out of bread. That’s all it took for them to get to this point in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> The sadder half of my YamaYachi story.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…..”

“Hn? That song again? Geez. Don’t you think it’s a bit overused, Tadashi? I mean, I like the song and all – heck, I don’t even mind if someone sang it to me. But it’s just so…. eh?…”

“Oh yeah, I get you. It’s definitely overused. But it’s my favourite movie scene, so I don’t really mind.”

 

* * *

 

“Bread. We were out of bread. That’s all it took to get us here, Yachi. We’re such dorks.”

Oh, don’t you mean you’re such a dork?…

 

* * *

 

Yachi reached out for the car keys as she was putting on her jacket. It was around 3 AM when she left Yamaguchi a note then made her way out of the house.

‘I just went out to get some bread, Tadashi. I love you!’

“I love you too, Yachi.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was around 5 in the morning when Yamaguchi woke up because his cellphone was ringing.

And it was about 4 minutes after, that he got dressed and made his way to the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eurgh… Wh.. a … what…. what happened?…”

“Hey now, take it easy, Yachi. The doctors had to take you in for surgery because you got into a car crash.” Yamaguchi kept a calm face, though his heart was beating rapidly and his hands were trembling.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’ll only get a few minutes. Possibly an hour…”

That was the only thing running in his head right now. Why did doctors give such little time to talk with your loved ones?… Why did they have to take time away?…

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh?… I hope the other guy is alright. Can’t always rely on clumsy me… Hey wait, I forgot the bread.”

“You’re still thinking about the bread? C’mon Yachi why don’t you get some rest, okay?”

“O-oh… Okay, Tadashi. Hey, could you sing me a song?”

“All right, I’ll sing you a song okay? Just try to rest.” He said as his voice was starting to break.

“…You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…”

Just a few breaths with closed eyes, she fell asleep beside her husband.

“You make me happy… when skies are grey.”

The rhythmic beeping of the heart rate monitor slowed down little by little. The doctors were already on standby as Yachi was falling deeper and deeper.

“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you…”

Then suddenly the beeping became very soft as Tadashi was taken out of the room until all he could hear was a flat line.

 

* * *

 

 

The wind blew lightly and the dried leaves crunched softly as Yamaguchi made his way to the shaded area.

“I chose this so that you won’t feel hot. This is all because I love you.” He whispered softly as he got to his spot.

The sunlight shone through the leaves as the tears started streaming down his face one by one.

“Pleas-se don’t take m-my sunshine away-y…”

His voice broke as he sang to the grey tombstone with his Yachi’s name on it.

 

* * *

 

 

I love you too, Tadashi.


End file.
